yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 050
ばれた | romaji = Ransāzu Erabareta Senshi | japanese translated = Lancers - The Chosen Warriors | english = | japanese air date = April 5, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Makiuchi Momoko }} "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" is the fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2015. Summary Yuya asks Declan what he means by the fact that the Battle Royal was a selection exam for the Lancers, and he desperately tells Declan to answer him. Did Declan know that the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start? Declan admits that he knew of the imminent arrival of the Obelisk Force, which was why he changed the Junior Arc League Championship quarter finals to a Battle Royal in Paradise City. He intended to have them face and fend off the enemy invasion. Yuya is shocked, and he asks why the Junior class were the ones Dueling rather than the Senior or Pro divisions. Sylvio grimly explains that the Senior class were fighting too, but they were all wiped out save one guy. Gong asks "Wiped out" and Sylvio states that that was why Sylvio was sent out. Declan declares that just as he expected, they succeeded in repelling Duel Academy. They are truly their anti-Duel Academy warriors, and they have shown power worthy of the title "Lancers". "Stop messing around!" Yuya yells. For something like that, Reed and Trout, and everyone were turned into cards. He remembers seeing Reed and Teppei being sealed into cards, and sadly whispers that Zuzu was as well before beginning to cry. Aura whispers, "Darling" and Celina looks at Yuya sadly. Yuya sobs that it is Declan's fault for what happened to Zuzu and the others. Celina speaks up; claiming that Declan is not at fault; if Zuzu was defeated by Duel Academy then the fault is hers. Gong asks her what she means, and before that, who is she? Celina introduces herself, explaining that she is a Duelist of Duel Academy. Sylvio is immediately suspicious of Celina, asking if that means that she's the enemy. Dennis sadly laments to himself that Celina had to go ahead and say it. He was planning to bring her back to Duel Academy after things had calmed down, but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible. Sylvio asks why the enemy is with them, and wearing Zuzu Boyle's clothes too. He asks if Celina is a spy, sent to gather information while disguised as Zuzu Boyle, and he decides that that's got to be it. Moon steps in front of Celina, and Sylvio angrily asks him why he's getting in Sylvio's way and protecting the enemy. Moon stiffly replies that it's by the orders of his client, and Sylvio asks him what he's talking about. Declan declares that Celina isn't a spy, but she was chased here by Duel Academy. Celina confirms it, explaining that the Obelisk Force came here chasing after her. She's certain that Zuzu was mistaken for her and… "Mistaken for you?" Gong asks. Aura asks why Zuzu and Celina even switched clothes in the first place. Moon steps aside as Celina explains that it was in order to meet with Shay. Everyone looks at Shay, as Celina explains that Zuzu had told her to go to Shay in person and ask exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension. That's why Zuzu went out as bait, in order to draw the Obelisk Force away from her. Yuya gasps that she can't mean… Declan muses that he sees, so that's what it was. He adjusts his glasses, stating that they all won and survived, and what they need is that strength. Yuya begins clenching his fists as Declan continues by claiming that instead of mourning those who were defeated, they should be proud that they have overcome such strong Duelists. Yuya yells at Declan to shut up, and mutters that if he hadn't had them fight, then Zuzu… He cuts off his sentence and yells at Declan to give everyone back, launching a punch. Declan catches the younger boy's fists with ease, and he tells Yuya that if he calls himself a Duelist, then he should express his anger not through his fists, but through his Duels. He throws Yuya backwards, and Yuya replies that he will. For Zuzu and all of their comrades who were sealed in cards, he'll make Declan grovel. Declan adjusts his glasses, replying that it's fine by him. If he loses, he'll repent until Yuya is satisfied. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Henrietta Akaba and Riley Akaba, the latter holding his Youth League trophy, ascend on the lift to where Claude is waiting. When she sees Declan on the main screen, Henrietta runs forwards, asking why Declan is there, but she is cut off by Declan explaining to Yuya and the others that they are not aware of their true mission yet, nor why he decided to create the Lancers. He explains that the Lancers were created to save their home from the same tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension. Raising his hand, he declares the activation of the Action Field "Future Metropolis Heartland". Heartland City materializes around the assembled group, and Celina is the first to recognize it. Shay confirms it, his…their…and Yuya gasps, before Shay yells, "Homeland!" Yuya hangs his head as Declan asks Shay to accept Zuzu Boyle's wish and tell them exactly what happened in Heartland. But Shay closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer, and Declan muses that it seems like he's stirred up some indescribable disgrace. Then he will say it, and he explains that just as the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy attacked the Junior Duelists in the Battle Royal, they did the same to the Xyz Dimension. Yuya interrupts, begging Declan to stop. He hugs himself, begging Declan to please stop and walks forwards, prompting cries from Gong and Aura. Ignoring Yuya's pleas, Declan explains that by the time Duel Academy came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension… Yuya finally yells at Declan to stop, and Yuto speaks alongside him as they yell that they won't let Declan say another word. Yuya declares that he'll beat Declan now and make him repent, and both of them yell, "Duel!" Yuya takes the first turn, immediately using the Scale 4 "Performapal Trump Witch" and the Scale 8 "Xiangsheng Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons both "Stargazer Magician" and "Performapal Splashmammoth" in Defense Position. Dennis is surprised to see a Pendulum Summon so early, and he comments that Yuya is going full force right from the start. Yuya ends his turn. Shay turns to Celina and asks what Zuzu told her, what would someone from Duel Academy want to know? Celina doesn't reply. Declan declares his turn and draws "D/D Berfomet", and then he activates the effect of the "D/D Swirl Slime" in his hand, fusing it with "D/D Berfomet". He chants, "Arcane swirl that takes on all forms, engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Gong gasps "Genghis'" name, recognizing the Fusion Monster that Declan using in his previous Duel with Yuya. Aura is surprised, asking if Yuya has already Dueled Declan. Gong confirms that he has, at You Show Duel School. Dennis asks who won that time, and Gong explains that the match ended before it could finish, but had it continued… Declan continues his turn, Normal Summoning the Tuner monster "D/D Night Howl". "Night Howl" appears and screeches, and Aura and Dennis are shocked to see a Tuner monster. Gong confirms that Declan doesn't just use Fusion Monsters, as Declan activates the effect of "Night Howl". Since it was Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard and make its ATK and DEF zero. Purple energy forms in "Night Howl's" maw and it releases "D/D Berfomet". Then Declan tunes the Level 4 "Berfomet" with the Level 3 "Night Howl", chanting "Howls that tear through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Dennis is shocked that Declan can Synchro Summon as well. Declan then proceeds to activate the effect of "Flame King Genghis", who raises its sword and its flames intensify as Declan explains that when he has Special Summoned another "D/D" monster he can Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He revives "D/D Swirl Slime", and then he activates the effect of "Gust King Alexander" since a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The winds surrounding "Alexander" intensify and Declan revives "D/D Berfomet" again and then activates its effect, doubling the Level of "Swirl Slime". "Swirl Slime" increases from Level 2 to Level 4, and Gong observes that now Declan has two Level 4 monsters. Realizing what Gong is implying, Dennis gasps, don't tell him that Declan can use more than just Fusion and Synchro Monsters. With a smile, Declan overlays the Level 4 "Berfomet" and "Swirl Slime", and he chants, "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!" Dennis swallows, shocked that Declan can Summon Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Sylvio asks Dennis if he's from LID and he didn't know that much; Declan Akaba is famous for mastering the different Summoning methods. Dennis asks if Sylvio knew, and Sylvio admits that it's his first time seeing it. Yuya explains that it's not just them; Declan can Pendulum Summon as well. Sylvio crossly states that even he knows that too, but Yuya then explains that Declan can likely use what is beyond that, much to Sylvio's confusion. As Declan and Yuya stare one another down, Shay asks Celina if she really came here to fight him, and he asks why. Celina explains that she thought that if she defeated the remnants of the Xyz Dimension, then she would be able to prove her abilities to the Professor, Leo Akaba, who hadn't sent her to the front lines. That was what drove her to come to this dimension, but… She explains that she believes that Duel Academy's fight to unite the dimensions is justice, and she was proud to fight for that cause. But Zuzu told her that her comrades who went to the Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice. Instead they acted as if it was a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people. She desperately asks Shay if what Zuzu told her is true, and Shay replies that it is. He remembers the attack as he explains that they continued to hunt defenseless people as if it were a game. Declan declares his Battle Phase, attacking the Defense Position "Stargazer Magician" with "D/D/D Gust King Alexander". "Alexander" swings its blade, sending a blade of wind at "Stargazer" and knocking him into a cylindrical building. The building begins to fall as "Stargazer" disintegrates. Declan then attacks the Defense Position "Splashmammoth" with "D/D/D Wave King Caesar". "Caesar" swings its massive greatsword, sending a surge of water through the ground that blasts "Splashmammoth" off the plaza where they are Dueling, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. Then he attacks directly with "D/D/D Flame King Genghis", and "Genghis" charges, swinging its broadsword. Yuya is blasted off his feet and down the stairs leading to the plaza, his LP falling to 2000. The sight of the flames brings back painful memories for Shay: "Ancient Gear Knights" and "Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dogs" attacking Heartland under the command of red jacketed Duel Academy students, who laugh monstrously with glowing red eyes. Moon watches as Shay explains to a horrified Celina that even now the laughter of the Duel Academy students is carved into his eyes and ears and he will never be able to forget it. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Henrietta proudly claims that it's as expected of Declan; now his opponent has an empty field and he even cut his opponent's LP in half. Declan Sets a card and ends his turn, commenting that he suspects that Yuya, who struggles up the stairs, has expected everything that has happened so far. Henrietta is shocked, and Declan quotes from their last Duel, "From here on is the real deal." That's what Yuya is thinking, isn't it? He comments that Yuya has already found what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning, and he tells him to use it against Declan; the new power that he has acquired. Yuya climbs the last step, commenting that Declan sees through everything, doesn't he, as expected of a prodigy Duelist. Did he foresee the outcome of the Battle Royal with that brain of his too, how many would fall, how many would survive? Is he satisfied that it ended just as he expected? Declan doesn't respond, and Yuya yells that they are not his puppets. Yuya remembers Reed and Teppei, everyone who was turned into cards, they were all humans with their own hearts. Even Zuzu. Aura closes her eyes and sadly whispers, "Darling". Yuya sadly explains that Zuzu was always by his side and encouraging him. When he would be mocked for his father and bullied, she was always there for him. Because Zuzu was there, the reason he found what was beyond Pendulum Summoning was because he saw Zuzu trying her hardest to become stronger. That's why he will also… He declares his turn and he draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". He declares another Pendulum Summon with the currently Set "Performapal Trump Witch" and "Xiangsheng Magician", bringing "Stargazer Magician" and "Performapal Splashmammoth" back from his Extra Deck, and Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand. Yuya activates the effect of "Splashmammoth", allowing him to use it as Fusion Material to Summon a Fusion Monster, at the cost of banishing "Splashmammoth". "Splashmammoth" inflates and then pops the balloon over the tip of its trunk, releasing several bubbles, and Yuya declares that he is fusing it with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He chants, "Dual-eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Gong is excited to see the Fusion Dragon that Yuya first Summoned in their Duel. Yuya activates the effect of "Stargazer Magician", allowing him to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster that left the field, and he returns "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to the field. Then he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Trump Witch", allowing him to use monsters he controls as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon. "Trump Witch" releases her suits symbols, causing both "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer" glow and lift into the air, and Yuya chants, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon-wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Aura gasps that this time it's the Fusion Dragon that Yuya used against her. Yuya explains that "Beast-Eyes" and "Rune-Eyes" are monsters that he was able to Summon thanks to the hint that he got from Zuzu. He recounts learning from Sora that Zuzu was going to be training to learn Fusion Summoning from him to defeat LID, and grits his teeth at the memory of Zuzu. Oh? Declan asks. From Sora Perse? While Declan didn't know that specifically, he's surprised that Zuzu learned Fusion Summoning from a member of Duel Academy. Yuya is shocked that Declan knew that Sora was from Duel Academy, and Declan explains that Sora's Fusion Summoning energy was on a different level from those at LID. He muses that he sees, so that power in turn affected Yuya, giving him the power to call upon a new dragon. Yuya is shocked at the prospect of Sora's power affecting him, asking Declan if he's saying that his ability to call out "Rune-Eyes" and "Beast-Eyes" is a result of Duel Academy's power. Declan replies that it's just a single hypothesis that hasn't been proven yet, and Yuya states that he was motivated by Zuzu wanting to become stronger to defeat LID, that's why he will beat Declan no matter what. He explains that since "Rune-Eyes" used "Stargazer Magician" as its Fusion Material, it can attack three times. A triangle of energy attaches itself to the points in the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and Yuya tells it to attack "Flame King Genghis", "Gust King Alexander" and "Wave King Caesar". "Rune-Eyes" blasts "Caesar", "Genghis" and "Alexander" with "Triple Spiral Sky Shot", destroying them all and reducing Declan to 1900 LP. Celina gasps that Shay's sister really was kidnapped, and Shay confirms it, but he asks Celina why she looks so much like Lulu, and Celina finds herself unable to answer. activates "D/D/D Contract Change".]] Declaring the final blow, Yuya attacks directly with "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's" "Blazing Spiral Storm". "Beast-Eyes" launches its bestial plume of flames, and both Aura and Gong observe that if Declan takes the 3000 ATK of "Beast-Eyes", then the Duel is over. Even Declan seems to be shocked as the attack hits and he vanishes behind a cloud of smoke. Everyone believes that Yuya has won, but Declan steps out from the smoke cloud, his LP still at 1900. He explains that he activated the Trap Card, "D/D/D Contract Change", which reduced the damage to zero by banishing the "D/D/D" monster from his Graveyard with the highest ATK; "Alexander". Aura gasps, "No way", and Gong whispers Yuya's name. Yuya curses as Declan explains that in addition, he can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "D/D Savant Kepler". He explains to Yuya that he has come to understand that the reason that he found the path from Pendulum Summoning to Fusion Summoning is because of Yuya's strong feelings towards Zuzu Boyle. But if Yuya only evolves through strong emotions, then he cannot win at Dueling. Yuya is shocked, and Declan reminds him that the Lancers are a squad intended to fight in real combat, so Yuya will do well to remember that in a real battle such unstable emotions could cost him his life. Yuya retorts that he doesn't intend to be part of the Lancers, and Declan asks if Yuya doesn't want to save Zuzu. Everyone gasps in shock, and Yuya asks if Declan is saying that Zuzu is alive. Celina asks if Declan means that Zuzu was captured by the Obelisk Force; is Declan saying that he saw that? Dennis panics, wondering if Declan saw Yuri abducting Zuzu, and he ruefully thinks that his own identity may be in danger. Declan urges Yuya to end his turn, since next it is his turn to show Yuya his true strength. Yuya's lip trembles in anger, and Declan tells Yuya that if he wants to defeat Duel Academy and save Zuzu, then Yuya must defeat Declan first. Yuya looks up angrily at Declan and they stare one another down. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Neo Heartland City" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons and from his hand, both in Defense Position. Turn 2: Declan Declan draws "D/D Berfomet". He then activates the effect of the "D/D Swirl Slime" in his hand, which lets him fuse it along with other Fusion Material monsters from his hand to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster. He fuses "Swirl Slime" and "Berfomet" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons . As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons . Declan then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howl" with the Level 4 "Berfomet" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Genghis", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons via this effect. As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons . Declan activates the effect of "Berfomet", allowing him to double the Level of a monster whose Level is 1 through 6. He selects and doubles the Level of "Swirl Slime" ("Swirl Slime": 2 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. "Alexander" attacks and destroys "Stargazer Magician". "Caesar" attacks and destroys "Splash Mammoth". "Genghis" attacks directly (Yuya: 4000 → 2000 LP). Declan Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws from his hand along with and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Splashmammoth", which allows him to fuse it and other Fusion Material monsters in his hand and on his field to Fusion Summon a monster, but "Splashmammoth" will be banished instead of sent to the Graveyard. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Splashmammoth" via this effect, to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Stargazer", which allows him to Special Summon exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controlled that left the field. is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Yuya then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Caesar", "Genghis" and "Alexander" (Declan: 4000 → 3000 → 2500 → 1900 LP). "Beast-Eyes" attacks directly, but Declan activates his face-down "D/D/D Contract Change", which allows him to reduce the battle damage to 0 by banishing the "D/D/D" monster from his Graveyard with the highest ATK, and then add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He banishes "Alexander" and adds "D/D Savant Kepler". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * Declan Summons his three "D/D/D" monsters in virtually the same way he did in his last Duel with Yuya. First fusing two monsters to summon "Genghis", then using "D/D Night Howl" to bring one back and Synchro Summon "Alexander" with them, and then using "Genghis" and "Alexander"'s effects to bring back the first two monsters to Xyz Summon "Caesar". Mistakes * When Declan uses the effect of "D/D Night Howl" effect to Special Summon "D/D Berfomet", the latter card is shown to be in his hand. However, in the following instant, "D/D Berfomet" is shown coming out from his Graveyard. * When Declan adds "D/D Savant Kepler" to his hand, he is shown to be holding four cards (including "Kepler") when he should be holding three (to see how his hand would progress to this stage, check the Featured Duel.) ** While "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" has its OCG effect to add a "Dark Contract" card to its controller's hand upon destruction (which would explain the extra card in Declan's hand), such is not shown and stated. It is however, corrected in the next episode. * When Yuya tells "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack "Genghis," "Alexander," and "Caesar," Declan's LP decrease in the order of the damage that would be inflicted by the battles in that order. However, after Yuya declares the attack, they are displayed in the order "Caesar" "Genghis", and "Alexander" and are shown being destroyed in that order as well.